


Why Did I Take This Fucking Job!?!

by NazoAO3



Category: Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: Aquaphobia, Bad Jokes, Conflict of Interests, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fear of Death, Fear of Discovery, Fish out of Water, Mental Breakdown, Mystery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stranded, Survival Horror, Swimming, Wilderness Survival, fear of the ocean, thalassophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazoAO3/pseuds/NazoAO3
Summary: The alterra capital ship known as the Aurora was sent ariadne arm by the Alterra Corporation in order to build a phasegate for expansion purposes. All standard procedure. But an unplanned pass by Planet 4546B has turns everything into a nightmare as the Aurora seems to malfunction and crash for no reason. An Engineer and a Programmer flee the soon to be wreck and are forced to survive together on a planet that is almost entirely water. 2 people crammed inside a single lifepod? We all know this can only go well. Especially as one remembers the words of an ancient online entertainer.THE OCEAN IS A HORRIBLE PLACE OF DEATH AND MORE DEATH!!(Markiplier 2015)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Why Did I Take This Fucking Job!?!

**EVERYTHING IS ON FIRE! WHY IS EVERYTHING ON FIRE!?!**

These are no doubt some of the main thoughts of those belonging to the crew of the Alterra Capital ship: Aurora. These were certainly the thoughts of 2 of the crew as the ran though the now failing spaceship. The first and one in front was a woman of 5'10" with dark skin, red eyes and violet hair in a pixie bob-like cut. This was Ana Discor(alternate version of my Lemon Writer's OC) one of the few non-humans on the ship, as evidenced by her white cat tail and ears. Behind her was a pale man standing 6'0" with light hazel and messy brown mid-length hair with one of his bangs dyed blonde. This was Dracul Masamune and unlike Ana he was human. They were both panting heavily from the effort of their constant sprinting and the heat of the growing fires. All the while the voice of the ship's AI spoke above them.

** Attention. Hull failure imminent. All personnel abandon ship. **

"Oh, you don't say? What do you think we're doing!?! It was just a standard slingshot maneuver! What the hell happened?" Dracul shouted as they entered the ships evacuation bay. Their were bodies dead on the floor and a fire everywhere just like the rest of the ship. And a good number of Lifepods seemed to have already been launched.

"Fuck if I know! I wasn't on goddamn bridge when shit went down!" Ana yelled back desperately looked for a pod that was damaged or already launched. Thankfully she saw their was 1 left, Lifepod # 5. "There's one left, come on and move your ass!" she grabbed Dracul's wrist dragged him to the pod. The crewmates scrambled up the ladder in a panicked hurry. Getting in the pod the two took their places in the seats across from each-other. Taking as long a moment as the situation would allow Ana and Dracul looked at one another trying to find somekind of comfort in what may be their final breaths. They nodded before both hit the launch command on the pad of their chair's arms. 

**Launch in 3...2...1...**

And like that....they dropped. Even bracing themselves couldn't dampen the blow of the G's as they hit. Their heads were forced up and they couldn't help but focus on the porthole at the top of the pod. Horror etched it'self onto their faces as they wished they could look away while the Aurora erupted into a ball of fire, the sound of it's destruction seemed to deafen them. But sound suddenly came back as wind rushed past the pod. The force of the explosion had accelerated the pod and it was falling ever faster. It quickly proved to be to much. The pod shook as it began to lose stability. Then all of a sudden the fire extinguisher on Dracul's side flew off the wall and immediately started to bounce all around the pod. A panel came right off one the walls! Red lights and rapid beeping of no doubt the emergency variety filled the Lifepod. Ana and Dracul tried to desperately to lift their arms in order to fend off the new dangers.

No such luck. The former wall panel quickly found it'self upside the back of Ana's head before quickly meeting Dracul's face, sending them both into what was certainly NOT blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

"Wha~? Where-ja growsha graaaaa~ cccchhhhhhh~~ KA!" (please note that I have never attempted to write gibberish before) Dracul groaned as he painfully opened his eyes. He didn't see much at first as his was angled down to the right. A dark red hue filled his vision as he awoke to a muted lifepod. As he lifted his head a bright orange filled the left corner of his eyes, and like that all grogginess vanished as the crackling sound of fire rushed into his ears. A terrified scream tore it's way from his throat as eyes searched desperately for the fire extinguisher that nearly brained them all the while his hand slammed on his chair's control pad again and again trying to undo the lock on his lap bar.

As his efforts were met with constant error buzzes, Dracul finally spotted the fire extinguisher....right by Ana's feet. "HEY! Wake up! Please, please, please~! Wake up!!!" he screeched in fear. Thankfully Ana responded to his cries. Seeing her stir he continued. "Wake up! The pods on fire! You got to get up!" he yelled hoping she'd respond in time, seeing as how the fire was closer to her than it was him. Luckily she did, screaming as the heat of the flames finally registered to her. Dracul manged to yell over her however. "THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER! IT'S AT YOUR FEET!!! KICK IT TO ME!" he screamed as the control pad finally responded and unlocked his lap bar. Somehow managing to catch it he immediately started spraying. The flames next Ana dispersed but the fire still raged. As Dracul tried keep the inferno from spreading to the rest of the pod he saw what he needed. Sparks flew from where the panel once was, now know this he moved the spray to the wall before slowly sweeping it to the left. The fire was finally out and they both had never felt so relaxed. Ana lazily dropped her hand on her onto the control pad a slid onto the floor while Dracul slumped against a wall and slid to the floor as well.

"Holy shit. That was bloody terrifying, thanks mate. You really saved my arse" Ana said with a noticeable English accent. Her eyes suddenly widened when she realized what she had said.

Dracul however didn't seem to notice. He was either still on an adrenaline high or he was coming off one, it was hard to tell. "Huh? Sorry I'm a little out of it. What did you say?" he asked. Taking advantage of this Ana pretended to clear her throat.

"I said that was really fucking scary. And thanks for saving me" she responded, all signs of her accent gone. It wasn't often that her accent slipped. Usually it was only when she was pissed off enough. " _But I suppose a near death_ _experience would also do it_ " she thought as they both tried very hard to catch their breaths. "Name's Ana by the way. Engineering, I was in the Prawn Bay when things went to shit. What about you?" she asked.

"Dracul, I'm a Programmer. I was in the labs" he told her. They finally pulled themselves up, and not knowing what to do next just shared and awkward handshake. "Um? We should probably check what we have in the way of supplies and what we can work with" the Programmer suggested. Ana nodded and went over to the storage space at the middle end of the pod under the status panel. And while she did that Dracul took out his PDA. To his relief it still worked, even if it was booting up in emergency mode.

**You have suffered minor head trauma. This is considered an optimal outcome. This PDA has now rebooted in emergency mode with one** ** directive: to keep alive on an alien world. Please refer to the databank for detailed survival advice. Good luck. **

****"Minor head trauma huh? That's surprising, thought it'd be worse" Ana said while she took inventory.

"I hate these A.I. Keep us alive on an alien world? How does it even know that? They also have a habit of pointing out the obvious. I mean I'm pretty sure we know better than any one that we have head trauma. I swear if I ever find out who coded these things...." Dracul complained as he went through his PDA.

Ana just giggled to herself over his frustration as she looked at the panel-less wall. " _Ah, piss! It's totally knackered. The fact we have emergency power is a miracle_ " she thought. "Oh by the way. After going through the storage I found out we have 2 All-Environment Protection Suits. 2 Nutrient Blocks. 2 Large Filtered Waters 1 Emergency Medkit. 2 Emergency Flares. And finally we have a Flashlight and Scanner" she told him. Her intention was to go back to the storage but suddenly they both stumbled. It was small but they definitely felt the pod move, accompanied by a sloshing sound.

"Did that sound like water to you?" Dracul asked to which Ana nodded hesitantly. Slowly they knelt down in front of the hatch in the middle of the pod's floor and looked through the window. Blue. Blue, unfamiliar fish and sand. That's what they saw and reacted to. Shooting towards the ladder they climbed it and opened to ceiling hatch. They gasped as they looked around them. Water as far as the eye could see, not a speck of land in sight. The closest thing to that was the fiery wreck of the Aurora. They didn't want to accept it, but they had to face facts.

"It's an ocean. Were stranded on an alien plant, in the middle of a goddamn ocean" Ana said her voice breaking alittle. She and Dracul then yelled out in unison.

**_"Why Did I Take This Fucking Job!?!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was shorter than I wanted. But it's started so I guess that's what matters.


End file.
